Bait cast fishing reels typically include a frame, first and second side assemblies supported on opposite sides of the frame and a spool rotatably supported between the first and second side assemblies. The first side assembly additionally supports a crank handle, which upon being rotated, drives a plurality of gears which are connected to the spool so as to rotate the spool about its axis. During the retrieval of fishing line, the crank handle is rotated to rotate the spool and thereby rewind the fishing line about the spool. During casting, the crank handle and drive train is disengaged from the spool by a conventionally known clutch which enables the spool to freely rotate and to release fishing line.
Bait cast fishing reels are used under a variety of different conditions and are used to catch a variety of different fish. As a result, it is often advantageous to use fishing line having a properly selected length and gauge best suited for the fishing conditions and the fish being sought. To do so, however, requires the person fishing to own and maintain several bait cast reels having different fishing line for different fish and conditions. Alternatively, the person fishing may replace the fishing line in the bait cast reel by unwinding the old fishing line and rewinding a new fishing line about the spool. Such a procedure is tedious and time consuming.
To facilitate the replacement of one type of fishing line with another type of fishing line in a bait cast reel, some bait cast reels include an openable and closeable lid mounted to the side body of the bait cast reel. Alternatively, the entire side body may be pivoted relative to the frame. Once the lid is opened or the side body is pivoted relative to the frame, both the spool and the shaft supporting the spool can be removed from the frame for replacement with a different spool and a different shaft supporting a different fishing line. Examples of such bait cast fishing reels are disclosed in Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,331 and Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,290.
As recognized in Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,290, once the side body is pivoted or the cover removed, the spool and its associated shaft may fall off the reel and drop into the water if the opening of the frame is inadvertently directed downward. As a result, Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,290 discloses a restricting device which engages the shaft of the spool to prevent movement of the spool towards the opening of the frame. Despite seemingly preventing the spool and its shaft from falling in the water once the opening of the frame is exposed by opening the lid or pivoting the side cover, the spool disclosed by Sato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,290 remains extremely difficult to grasp since the spool remains substantially surrounded by the frame prior to separation from the frame. Because the spool and its associated shaft are difficult to grasp and handle, the spool and its associated shaft are frequently dropped during the removal of the spool from the frame or while handling the spool after removal from the frame. In addition, moving the spool from the frame requires multiple manual manipulations by the person fishing. For example, first the person fishing must grasp the lid or side cover to open the lid or pivot the side cover. Second, the user must remove his or her hand from the lid or side cover and grasp the end of the spool shaft projecting from the side of the frame. Finally, the user must pull the spool and shaft from the frame, all while supporting the reel with his or her other hand.
In addition to being difficult to grasp and difficult to remove from the fishing reel frame, the spool is also expensive to manufacture. As a result, the cost of maintaining an inventory of different spools containing different types of fishing line to accommodate different fishing conditions and different target fish is high. Because each spool is permanently mounted to the shaft, removing and replacing the spool with a different spool requires that the entire spool, its shaft and any associated components, such as the braking mechanism, also be removed and replaced. As a result, the person fishing must maintain an inventory of spool assemblies which are heavier, more space consuming and more expensive.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a bait cast fishing reel having a removable spool which is easier to grasp and manipulate. There is also a continuing need for a removable spool which is simpler and less expensive to manufacture as well as maintain an inventory thereof.